


Hatchlings In The Nest

by AlexSkye1898



Series: "Freak Quick" Series [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Karasuno is done with their crap, Tanaka and Nishinoya were the ones who started it, there was a bet on who would confess first, they argue a lot though, they just can't work together, they're friends maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 02:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9695252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexSkye1898/pseuds/AlexSkye1898
Summary: This is deeper friendship for KageHina as they start getting used to each other more and are more comfortable with the idea of being teammates. Friendship ensues! Part 2/4 of my "Freak Quick" Series!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Anime/Manga: Haikyuu!
> 
> Shipping: KageHina (Kageyama x Hinata)
> 
> I do NOT own this anime nor any of its characters, and I do not make any profit out of making this work!
> 
> -PART 2 of the Karasuno "Freak Quick" Series!-

* * *

 

 

Hinata Shoyo…..

Kageyama Tobio….

Two very different people

Two incredibly different mindsets

Yet….

They somehow meet halfway in the middle….

Childish, immature, short, and has no awareness of his natural athletic abilities

Way too serious, stubborn, tall, and worked extremely hard to get to where he is

And….

The two volleyball dorks can actually agree on something, at least

" _I want to stay on the court for as long as I can!"_

What idiots…

Hopeless…

But….

They are Karasuno's volleyball idiots to say the least

King of the Court….

Stupid Shrimp…

Polar opposites in every shape and form, yet still manage to sync with the other

It's a little terrifying seeing their official setter match his tosses to them with incredible accuracy

Their clueless Middle Blocker just spies it with his eyes shut against the world

One hundred percent trust...

Honestly…..

Who can really trust someone one hundred percent these days?

Apparently, that dummy with the orange mop on his head most certainly can

" _I have to trust you because you're my teammate!"_

No one even noticed the taller of two vividly blush many, _many_ intense shades of red

" _D-Dumbass…who asked you to trust me like that?"_

The members of Karasuno's Volleyball Club sighed inwardly to themselves

What a couple of adorably oblivious morons they have on their team….

Without the two noticing, their teammates made a betting pool of who would confess first

Hopefully, their setter wouldn't find out if they did such thing behind his back

One could only hope…..

* * *

 

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Alex: Thank you for reading!


End file.
